


exeunt omnes

by hepara



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepara/pseuds/hepara
Summary: Нигма умирает (или нет), но в Готэме не становится спокойнее.





	exeunt omnes

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

_— Помни, что этот пистолет направлен прямо тебе в сердце._  
_— Это мое наименее уязвимое место._

 

— Я не собираюсь строить свою жизнь вокруг одного тебя, — она шипит в трубку.

— Я бы никогда не попросил такого.

— Но ты ожидаешь этого, Джим Гордон.

— Ли, нет. Ты знаешь меня.

По телефону слышно, как она тяжело дышит. На одном конце провода — рассерженная бывшая (ремарка с вопросительным знаком на полях). На другом — провинившийся нерадивый бойфренд. Давайте оставим их исполнять свои роли.

— Это фигура речи, а не констатация состояния наших… отношений.

— Ты знаешь меня, — повторяет Джим.

— А не пойти бы тебе нахер, Джим Гордон?

***

— Вы настоящий герой, детектив. Городу нужны такие, как вы. Защитники. Бог видит, в последнее время их у нас маловато.

Джим вежливо кивает и забирает свои сигареты. Пожилая афроамериканка за магазинной стойкой, кажется, даже украдкой его крестит. Готэм.

Июль, в лучших традициях «Ненавидящего полицейских» — невыносимое пекло. В доках воняет рыбой; накрахмаленный воротничок его рубашки уже вяло поник от пота.  
Готэм его испортил, Джим невесело улыбается. Погода паршивая, обожание незнакомцев — неприятное бремя. Работы слишком много, чтобы жить, и как будто этого мало — Джим становится суеверным. Невольно видит во всём знаки, даже если не хочет: чайки собираются в стаю в форме треугольника, безмолвно стоят на берегу реки Готэм, следя за волнами. Вода захлестывает их с головой, но они молча отступают назад. Это что-то означает (нет, не означает, Джим, прекрати). Пухленькая итальянка, которая часто подавала Джиму персиковый чай со льдом в его любимой закусочной, исчезает, будто ее и не было. Это тоже что-то означает (и снова нет, Джим, у тебя паранойя).

Раскалённый разум пылает.

Что такое Готэм? Город, где преступников всегда было больше, чем попрошаек; хранилище воспоминаний о всех мужчинах и женщинах, которые жили, занимались любовью, испражнялись и умирали на его улицах, торговали наркотиками, подавали милостыню, выходили замуж в шёлковых платьях с песцовыми шубками, плескали в лица соперниц кислотой, отводили сыновей на первый бейсбольный матч… Расцветали, возносились из праха и в прах уходили, — Джим, ты становишься ещё сентиментальней, ты стареешь, Джим, это Готэм на тебя так действует?

На всех действует. Этот город с водостоками, заполненными кровью, невозможно покинуть навсегда.

Башня Уэйна — центр, оплот Готэма, — полый свод стали, почти не отражает свет. Стёкла офисных этажей совершенно непроницаемы. Джим поворачивает налево. Управление, основательно угнездившееся неподалёку, — спроецированный на реальность чертёж Шпеера; как всегда, один вид массивного здания вызывает в Джиме острую любовь и не менее горькое отвращение.

Он сплёвывает.

— В армии ты поневоле веришь во всякую сверхъественную муть, Джимми-бой, это нормально.

— Традиции так просто не убить, — Джим улыбается одними губами. — Но согласись, она права. Мы и правда защитники. Герои комиксов…

— Можно без меня? Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы у героя комиксов всё оканчивалось хорошо? Чем дольше история, тем больше несчастий, Джимми. Умирают друзья, жена, дети, собака. Тёща! Ладно, это, пожалуй, плюс. И когда англичане страдают, тоже. Только не говори Альфреду. В общем, тенденция, Джим, тенденция. Ни у одного героя комиксов ничего не заканчивается хорошо.

— Ты просто спец, Харв. Но я ещё верю, что в Готэме можно всё изменить.

— Ага, нет. Держи папочку. Бухгалтер из респектабельного района. Убит в доках.

— Я только что оттуда, — Джим трёт глаза. — Ничего особенного, ограбление, которое пошло не по сценарию.

— Поторопился. Это ещё один бухгалтер, прикинь? Сыпятся, как дерьмо в «чёрный вторник». Парень работал на Марони, ну что там от них осталось. Ему вскрыли брюхо и размотали кишки по полу, представляешь? Грёбаный город.

— Марони, — повторяет Джим. — Так-так.

— Знаю, о чём ты подумал. Но Пингвина нам привлечь пока не за что.

— Привлекать и незачем. Я нанесу старине Оззи дружеский визит.

***

Лакированная черная мебель в баре напоминает открытые гробы в похоронной конторе. Два ирландца за стойкой — настолько стереотипные, что кажутся нанятыми актёрами — на повышенных тонах спорят о политике. На Джима и местных вышибал не обращает внимания абсолютно никто — наверное, для клуба Пингвина это вполне рядовая ситуация: Джима пытаются обыскать на предмет оружия, но он демонстративно спускает пистолет с предохранителя. Пара местных громил довольно и понимающе переглядываются, наверное, засиделись, разнимая безобидных пьяниц…

— Джим! Какая неожиданная радость! — ковыляющий Освальд разряжает обстановку (на самом деле нет), ненатурально улыбаясь, настороженный и напряженный, как охотничья собака. Всегда нос по ветру, такой у нас Оззи. В его зрачках Джим видит свои маленькие отражения.

Он всплескивает руками — как будто едва сдерживается, чтобы не обнять Джима.

— Так приятно, что ты заскочил навестить меня.

Он не протягивает руку для рукопожатия.

Джим убирает пистолет в кобуру. Громилы бесшумно исчезают, хотя как Освальд ухитрился подать им знак, непонятно: он всё так же улыбается, смотрит на Джима и чуть ли не пританцовывает от радости. Баснословно дорогие запонки ловят электрический свет, призматические отблески скачут по безупречно отполированному полу. Джим постукивает каблуком по сияющем чёрно-белым плитам и думает, сколько же крови с них оттёрли…

В кабинете Джим, конечно, ожидает увидеть помпезную кичливую роскошь, золото, — и получает это в полной мере (да и еще сверху). На одной из стен его внимание привлекает фотография в чёрной рамке, странная, почти строгая.

— Эксцентричный выбор для ночного клуба.

Живописная группа мертвецов: банда Морана, убитые в Чикаго по распоряжению Аль Капоне. Чёрные потоки крови такие яркие, будто нарисованы тушью поверх фотографии — словно какому-то безумцу стало мало, и он просил ещё и ещё.

— Бойня в день святого Валентина, — живо отзывается Освальд. — Я такой романтик.

Он хихикает, а Джим едва сдерживается, чтобы не засадить ему в зубы. Ярусом выше кто-то из громил пристраивается поудобнее. Джим в чистой линии огня мощной маленькой винтовки.

Освальд наливает им выпить, но оба они не притрагиваются к бокалам. Когда Джим закрывает глаза, он видит фотографии бухгалтера Марони, разрезанного на куски. Освальд зажимает трость между коленями и опускает подбородок на ручку. Демонстративно вздыхает.

— Наслышан о том, что произошло с бедным Солом… К сожалению, сейчас у меня как раз слишком мало времени, Джим…

— О, я не задержу тебя надолго, — учтиво отзывается Джим. — Понимаю, ты занятой человек. Клуб требует много сил, правда?

— Да…

— По вечерам здесь, говорят, аншлаг?

— Всё так, но…

— И коктейли, по слухам, лучшие в городе, Освальд? Как тебе удалось сманить такого потрясающего бармена?

— Джим…

— Это что, чиппендейл? Зачем ты убил бухгалтера Марони?

Освальд медленно моргает, будто рептилия, пойманная в пятне солнечного света. Тянет время, поправляя манжеты: ван-хойзеновская рубашка; пиджак на саржевой подкладке — нелепый на Освальде, как сталинский френч на Папе Римском. Громоздкие помпезные костюмы не делают Освальда больше или значительнее, как, наверное, ему бы хотелось; напротив, он — мелок, незначителен. Дутая фигура.

Освальд вдруг разражается хохотом, прерывая приятный поток мыслей Джима.

— Это не я, детектив. Вы можете думать что угодно, но со всей честностью и абсолютно открытым сердцем я уверяю вас — это не я! Ну не умора ли!

Он продолжает смеяться, вытирает выступившие от слёзы и тянется в карман — Джим сводит брови, — но Освальд вытаскивает портсигар. Задумавшись, замирает, придирчиво выбирает между совершенно одинаковыми, на взгляд Джима, сигариллами, достает одну, пару раз постукивает ей о портсигар, но не закуривает.

Смотрит в окно за левым плечом Джима, на Готэм, на небо. Лунные океаны, континенты отражаются в его чёрных зрачках. Отблески встречных машин зажигаются и гаснут на его лице. Машин из города немного, но на въезде — круглосуточные пробки (Готэм не отпускает своих, но жаден до свежего мяса). Руки у Освальда подрагивают, замечает Джим. Несмотря на показное хорошее настроение, такое ощущение, будто он толком не спал уже много дней.

— Моя мать ненавидела сигареты. Говорила, что они ведут к параличу и старческому слабоумию. Я пытаюсь бросить, — зачем-то говорит Освальд. Сигарилла в его пальцах переламывается пополам. — Мне нравится их уничтожать. Странно, наверное. Куришь?

— Нет, не нужно, спасибо.

— Я не предлагал, — неожиданно резко перебивает Освальд.

Некоторое время они сидят, слушая приглушённую перебранку ирландцев и постукивание холодных камешков о стенки хайболов. Освальд закидывает ногу на ногу. Дорогая ткань брюк натягивается на бёдрах.

— Довольно абсурдная ситуация, — вздыхает Освальд. — Если честно, детектив, я был бы рад найти того, кто убирает верных Фальконе и Марони людей. И я _намерен_ его найти. Ведь, кто знает, может быть, доброта этого Санта-Клауса не бесконечна. И скоро он придёт и за мной. Очередной мститель-одиночка нужен мне меньше всего, я ведь всего лишь предприниматель, Джим. Ты же понимаешь?

— Я понимаю, Освальд. И когда-нибудь за это ты загремишь в Блэкгейт.

Джим огрызается вяло, без злости: слишком уж устал. С самого начала это была абсолютно бессмысленная затея, на что он только рассчитывал? На чистосердечное признание? Минет от одной из местных певичек?

— Оставайся поужинать, — предлагает Освальд.

Джим бледно улыбается. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы бухгалтера убил Освальд. Потому что незнакомец может пойти дальше. Залить Готэм кровью, и никто ему не помешает.

***

Однажды Освальд пригласил его выпить в своём старом клубе — вежливо (как всегда), но уже размышляя о чём-то своём, потому что Джим (как всегда) откажется.

Джим подумал тогда о своей пустой квартире. Съёмной грязной халупе с пьяными соседями, подтекающим краном на кухне и обветренным куском чеддера в дребезжащем холодильнике, и даже развеселился: «А почему бы и нет? Может, у Пингвина хотя бы подраться выйдет».

И согласился.

Он никогда ещё не видел Освальда таким изумлённым. Глаза распахнулись, губы вытянулись в нежное «о» — он словно помолодел лет на десять. Такой Освальд Джиму, наверное, нравился. Не настолько, чтобы не посадить его за решётку, но настолько, чтобы выпить полбутылки кьянти в пятницу вечером.

Они тогда засиделись за полночь — было тихо, клуб закрыли для их маленькой частной вечеринки, и Джиму было… почти весело.

В какой-то момент он даже сказал, прожевав реблошон, которым набил рот, «я бы пригласил тебя и к себе, но думаю, ты предпочтёшь свой шикарный к-клуб», а Освальд вдруг замолчал, склонил голову. Глаза у него стали странные — полупьяный Джим не мог подобрать другого слова. Глаза, полные обещания и того голода, который Джим узнал бы где угодно — когда-то так на него смотрела Барбара. В самом начале их отношений.

Это было непривычно, немного мерзко. Но лестно.

Джим тогда скованно попрощался, а Освальд отсалютовал ему бокалом — с тех полгода прошло. По меркам Готэма целая жизнь.

***

Ночью Джиму снится Освальд — Освальд, скрюченный над столом — ворон, паук, тотем холода, клаустрофобии и ужаса, склонившийся над весами. На одной чаше чьё-то сердце (твоё, Джим, твоё, ты во сне, ты знаешь точно) в кольце подсохшей крови. На другой — изумрудно-зелёная шляпа-котелок, какие любят продавать в цирке.

***

— Не могу поверить, что ты не думаешь, что это Пингвин. Ты идиот или ты идиот? Дурацкая манера вечно выискивать двойные смыслы, Джим, ты с ума сошёл. Зачем ты лезешь в это дело, пусть Пингвин и итальяшки грызутся между собой. А с выжившим мы что-нибудь придумаем. Земля вызывает Джима, Джим?

Джим задумчиво тасует игральные карты Харви.  
Отделу наплевать, если Освальд порой убивает преступника-другого из тех, кто особенно нарывается. Всё равно что стравить крыс и ждать, кто победит. Наплевать любому полицейскому, кроме Джима; всем своим существом он чует, что парой трупов дело не ограничится. С Освальдом можно договориться, он в первую очередь бизнесмен, а не фанатик. Джим бы нашёл способ его уговорить. Гордиться нечем, но что есть то есть: Джим слишком хорошо знает этого маленького говнюка.

Засаленные карты пахнут табаком, антисептическим гелем для рук и фруктовой жевательной резинкой. Джим упускает что-то важное. Очевидное послание убийцы, который потрудился не только убить, но и уложить тело так, что даже матёрые офицеры почувствовали холодок при виде бойни. Внутренности жертвы с большим тщанием развесили по крюкам в лодочном сарае, почти любовно, будто рождественские гирлянды. Или цветочные арки, под которыми проходят счастливые новобрачные.

Джим прекращает тасовать карты.

— Харви.

— «Оно живёт!» Кто бы мог подумать.

— Харви, мы точно уверены, что Нигма мёртв?

— О господи, Джим… Альварез задушит тебя, если ты снова пристанешь к нему с этим вопросом.

—Я в курсе, — Джим улыбается, вытаскивает короля и целует его в корону. — Буду мучеником. «Дайте мне героя, и я напишу вам трагедию». Знаешь, кто сказал?

— Без понятия. Рональд Макдональд?

— Фицджеральд. Я сегодня задержусь.

***

Следующий месяц Джим честно пытается работать, но это не слишком легко, когда в конкурентах по расследованию у тебя местный Кингпин, который не стеснён полицейской этикой. Или просто этикой.

Однажды вечером, оставшись один, он наконец звонит Освальду и вежливее, чем намеревался, просит его не пытать всех подозрительных лиц до того, как их допросит полиция, потому что в противном случае они достаются департаменту в состоянии «хер ты вытрясешь из пускающего слюни дауна признание», как мягко прокомментировал Харви.

Связь периодически прерывается — на Готэм идёт гроза. У Освальда пустой голос, будто он проигрывает плёнку собственной записи в нужных местах. На заднем плане слышен шум бегущей воды.

— Простите, детектив. Если я встречу того, кто пытает этих несчастных людей, я передам ему быть поаккуратнее.

— Передай, — говорит Джим, закидывая ноги на стол. В глаза словно песку насыпали, в желудке пусто, а впереди ничего, кроме монотонных отчётов. Сказка. Джим невольно вздыхает.

— Джеймс… — произносит голос на другом конце линии и замолкает. Джим его не торопит. Ему тоже некуда спешить в пятницу вечером.

— У меня тут кое-что есть для тебя. Ничего особенного, но, если ты не занят… Может быть, тебе захочется взглянуть?

Джим выпрямляется.

— Да. Я не занят.

Он осторожно кладёт трубку, будто ядовитого паука, стонет — кто только дёрнул его за язык. И всё же… Всё же. Давний вечер всплывает в памяти, словно утопленник со дна озера после выстрела пушки.

Джим зачем-то роется в столе, находит за коробками скрепок и древними журналами банку леденцов, оставленных ещё при Рейгане, судя по пыли на крышке, и закидывает один себе в рот. Мобильный вибрирует на столе, за окном утробно воет бродячая кошка. В управлении тихо.

***

Входная дверь легко поддаётся. Да и зачем Освальду запираться? Вряд ли кто-то захочет ограбить его.

— Освальд? — Джим оглядывается.

Особняк ван Далей — мешанина полуоблупленных обоев, скрипящей мебели, атонально гудящих тусклых ламп, которые будто вот-вот взорвутся прямо в гнёздах, извергая свирепые белые искры. Стены в холле завешаны масляными картинами с растрескавшимся лаком — портреты чьих-то любимых охотничьих собак, фазанов, полей маков, что начали угрожающе распускаться. Джим равнодушен к растениям, но маки ему не нравятся даже больше всех остальных (не считая их недоброго литературного символизма). Они напоминают ему о свежей ране, опухшей и воспалённой. Они напоминают ему подожжённый и ярко пылающий автомобиль с пассажирами внутри. Всё, кроме картин, кажется серым, лишённым цвета, плоским: время оставило в этом доме занозы, которые уже не вытащить.

Джим замирает перед фотографией женщины с хирургически ровным лицом. У неё лоб двадцатилетней и шея старухи — в среднем арифметическом ей, стало быть, где-то под пятьдесят. Было, когда она умерла.

— Подожди немного, я заканчиваю, — кричит Освальд откуда-то сбоку. Джим идёт на звук его голоса и гульдовских прелюдий и фуг. На столе в гостиной стопки книг с потёртыми корешками. Колюччо Салютати, Генри Торо, Мирандола, Мелвилл, Готорн, Эмерсон и неожиданный Кронин. Он много раз читал «Замок Броуди» в старшей школе, позже в университете писал по нему работы...

Страницы шуршат под его пальцами, подгоняемыми ностальгией. Поля заполнены пометками — выцветшие и свежие чернила, вопросительные знаки. Джим морщится, и хотя лицо сразу принимает прежнее невозмутимое выражение, очарование момента улетучивается.

Это беспардонное вторжение в частную жизнь не слишком приятного Джиму человека: Джим бы без зазрения совести обыскал его сейф и влез в финансовые отчёты, но изучать чужой дневник...

Джим раздражённо захлопывает книгу и кидает её на остальные — разумеется, неудачно. Стопка падает, и Джим, чертыхаясь, подбирает книги, пытается аккуратно устроить на столе, когда замечает чёрный листок.

Джим поднимает его, уже зная, что это. Внутренний голос советует ему забыть об увиденном, но Джим всегда предпочитал игнорировать здравый смысл.

Приглашение в клуб Пингвина. Годовой давности…

Взъерошенный и тощий Освальд, нестерпимо пахнущий дешёвыми сигаретами и дорогой туалетной водой, запросто явился в участок, чтобы позвать детектива Гордона на свою вечеринку, как будто они были заодно! Абсурд.

Гладкая бумага противно липнет к пальцам. Джим переворачивает картонку: на обратной стороне — выведенное каллиграфически аккуратным почерком имя Джима. И след от кофе, пустой стакан от которого Джим выкинул в мусорное ведро вслед за приглашением Освальда. Кажется, у него же и на глазах.

Джим чувствует, как к щекам приливает краска. Он…

— Джим?

Джим торопливо поворачивается, ловким движением засовывает измятое приглашение в задний карман брюк. Освальд приподнимает брови, но никак не комментирует его румянец.

— Хочешь выпить?

В этом жутковатом Хилл-хаусе единственное живое, что имеет цвет, — это Освальд. И его шёлковый халат. Зрение даже на секунду расплывается из-за неожиданного перехода от серого к глубоким и ярким цветам.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Освальд щедро плещет ему водки (уотерфордский хрусталь, хренов ты пижон, Освальд) и приглашающе хлопает по кожаному дивану.

Джим медлит, но садится рядом, залпом глотает водку. Чем быстрее он разделается с Освальдом, тем лучше. Освальд… раздражает Джима, выводит из себя, с этой его вежливостью, фальшивой, как двухсотдолларовая купюра; с его странными глазами, будто двустороннее зеркало. Ты знаешь, что Освальд что-то замышляет, расставляет ловушку, но всё, на что ты способен — это глупо пялиться на своё же отражение.

Освальд словно чувствует его злость и ведёт себя необычно кротко.

Джим с удивлением смотрит на картонную папку, которую ему протягивают. На службе в такие папки его коллеги кладут докладные или срочные служебные записки. Абсурдно, но на мгновение Джиму кажется, что Освальд дарит ему признание на самого себя. «Арестуй меня, Джим. Используй наручники так, как тебе давно хотелось, Джим».

— Джеймс? — Освальд вздёргивает бровь, и Джим неохотно возвращается к реальности.

— Рождество давно прошло, Освальд.

Кстати, о Рождестве. Джим отпраздновал его в полнейшем одиночестве — с крошечной искусственной елью, увешанной синтетическим снегом, и китайской едой в коробках. Веселых, блядь, праздников.

— Его было нелегко достать. Может быть, это слишком сентиментально с моей стороны, скажи мне, если это неуместное амикошонство…

Голос Освальда затухает, но Джим узнает вопрос, когда слышит его. Он достаточно прожил на свете, чтобы научиться безошибочно определять такие моменты: когда мир дрожит, не зная, наклониться ли в ту или иную сторону.

— Я не хочу, Освальд, — голос срывается.

Когда-нибудь Джим станет отличным лжецом. Но не сегодня.

Он протягивает руку (на кожаном подлокотнике дивана остаётся влажный отпечаток его ладони) и принимает папку. На колени ему с лёгким шорохом падает то, что Джим совсем не ожидал увидеть в этом доме.

Выпуск комиксов в пластиковой упаковке. Коллекционный «Супермен» 1938 года.

Против воли Джим смеётся. Освальд, не сводящий с него глаз, тоже улыбается.

— Освальд, это же целая куча денег!

— Мне он достался почти даром. Всего-то потребовалось, что вежливо попросить. Эти фанатичные коллекционеры так охотно расстаются со своими игрушками, буквально впихивают их тебе, как тут отказаться?

Освальд доливает водки в стакан Джима, делает глоток, отпивая там, где на запотевшем стекле ещё теплится отпечаток чужих губ, и мягко говорит:

— Он похож на тебя. Герой, которого заслуживает Готэм…

Джим его целует.

Наверное, из любопытства. Все его женщины никогда не пили чистую водку. Джим не знает, каким будет рот Освальда —

...Холодным. Но горячим внутри, и Джима ведёт, будто он весь пропитался «Смирновым». Близко-близко Освальд смотрит на него с недоумением, как на лабораторную свинку, которая неожиданно сделала хитрый цирковой кульбит в своей тесной стеклянной камере, отстраняется, откидывая голову назад, и зубы Джима щёлкают в воздухе между ними, будто у волчонка.

— Я… — Освальд беспомощно начинает, но Джим прижимает его к себе.

Целую минуту они сидят в обнимку, как дети, — Джим представляет фальшивые двери, ловушки, доски, осыпающиеся под каждым неверным шагом, но впервые за долгое время чувствует себя живым. Они снова целуются, неловко, почти случайно сталкиваются ртами — Освальд куда неувереннее, чем Джим думал, восхищённо выдыхает прямо в поцелуй, и он — удивлённый собственный смелостью и тем, что Джим сделал, и это лучшее, что Джим слышал за всю свою жизнь. Джим отрывается от него, переводя дыхание, и не может сообразить, что теперь будет, и чем всё это кончится — то, что всё закончится, для Джима совершенно очевидно. При этом обязательно кто-то пострадает: он сам, Освальд, Готэм. Когда-нибудь — может, не сейчас и не завтра, но скоро. А до тех пор…

До тех пор — он расстёгивает пуговицы домашней рубашки Освальда, касается губами шеи, ведет ниже, и Освальд вздрагивает и просит его не останавливаться — с какой стати? Кожа под языком Джима — знакомая и в то же время нет, более нежная, пахнущая совсем иначе (Джим мысленно делал это уже сотни раз, можно же признаться хотя бы сейчас, и по-настоящему это гораздо лучше, чем он представлял).

— Ты же и сам думал об этом, — Джим говорит себе и ему.

— Конечно, я думал. Ты же знаешь меня, Джеймс Гордон, — Освальд, глупый, пьяный и счастливый, всё так же зубасто улыбается.

— Фигура речи, — возражает Джим и щёлкает его по носу. — Твоя постель?

— О, господи, да, — Освальд мастерски выскальзывает из-под Джима, хватает его за запястье и тянет за собой.

Через широкие коридоры, полные какого-то хлама, поминутно прижимаясь к стене, чтобы целоваться, трогать, словно подпитываясь энергией от другого, — поцелуй, шаг в сторону спальни, поцелуй, — как подростки, впервые оставленные без надзора взрослых. Чем дольше они добираются до комнаты, тем темнее становится вокруг. Джим никогда не был в спальне Освальда — если честно, Освальд настолько… не отсюда, что ему бы скорее пристало спать вниз головой на жёрдочке, завернувшись в крылья. Но к счастью, они падают на кровать.

Джим выпрямляется, шарит по стене над ними и находит кнопку.

— Блядь, — Освальд шипит, заслоняясь локтем от внезапно хлынувшего света.

Джим садится в постели. Смотрит на Освальда.

Он может всё это прекратить. Освальд, конечно, будет разочарован в Джиме, но он всегда разочарован в Джиме; как говорится, Освальд не будет счастлив, пока он счастлив. Всё в порядке. Джим соберётся, застегнёт ширинку и отчалит обратно в свою чёрно-белую жизнь, исключающую полутона, а Освальд шмыгнёт обратно в тень. Просто-просто.

Джим настойчиво убирает чужой локоть. Освальд недовольно щурится, но молчит. Джим наконец решается: наклоняется и целует его снова. Освальд удивлённо вздёргивает брови, будто получает новости, которых совершенно не ждал. Джим осёдлывает его сверху, не обращая внимания на протестующе скрипящую постель; распахивает рубашку Освальда и гладит безволосую впалую грудь, ниже, ведет ладонь до пояса брюк, расстёгивает ремень, перехватывает его член. Трогает Освальда, как ему хотелось — как всегда было интересно. Этот мучительный зуд в подсознании, любопытство, вынуждающее глупцов в комиксах спускаться в тёмные подвалы и открывать входные двери подозрительным незнакомцам. Освальд поворачивает голову. Длинная линия его белой шеи приковывает к себе взгляд Джима. Освальд словно ждёт, и Джим наклоняется и трется щекой об эту красивую шею, скользит ладонью вокруг члена Освальда, попеременно ослабляя и усиливая хватку. Джим старается не думать о том, как ему самому это нравится — чувствовать под собой человека, который полностью от него зависит. Этот человек привлекает Джима, этот человек мужчина. Этот мужчина — Освальд.

_Иисусе._

Слова, произнесённые самому себе, освобождают. Бодрят, как заряд электрического шока, но шока приятного, доказывающего реальность Джима. Реальность Освальда. Их общую реальность.

Освальд запускает ногти в его спину, и Джим неслышно спрашивает одними губами:

— Что?

— Прощу прощения, — шепчет Освальд. — Немного отвлёкся.

Алкоголь медленно теряет свой эффект, но вкус водки на языке Освальда пьянит не меньше. Свободной рукой (рукой, которой он не дрочит Освальду, Джим Гордон, называй вещи своими именами) Джим касается его щёк, вечерняя щетина покалывает вдруг ставшие слишком чувствительными подушечки пальцев.

— Раздевайся, — командует Джим, с трудом оторвавшись от Освальда, и садится рядом. Ладонь влажная от смазки Освальда. Джиму хочется лизнуть её, но он пока сдерживает себя. Освальд открывает рот, без сомнения, чтобы отбрить Джима пятьюдесятью остроумными ответами, но передумывает и слушается. Джим ухмыляется.

Синяки и гематомы на его белом теле похожи на карту созвездий. Джим обводит след от своих зубов — укус завершает «Гончих». «Южный крест». Крестовина шрама под коленом прохладнее, чем кожа его бёдер, а вот между ними горячо — или это Джиму неожиданно жарко. Очень светлые глаза Освальда кажутся почти белыми — зрачок сужается. Он словно горит изнутри, Освальд. Тлеет. Словно чуть-чуть — и обожжёт.

Кое-где он ещё и мягкий (Джим с удовольствием мнёт его ягодицы), но в основном его тело — мешанина шрамов, ожогов, даже укусов; острых костей, грозящих порвать кожу, — словно разбитую на осколки бутылку превратили в человека. Но Джим никогда не боялся острых предметов, и боль никогда не пугала его так сильно, как остальных, — потому он и пошёл в армию. Пытаясь найти предел собственной выносливости…

Он целует Освальда. Везде. Все старые места, все новые места — задирает его ноги, трогает его бедра, голени, слышит его приглушённые стоны, просьбы Освальда, ухмыляется, прежде чем вобрать в рот его член — с непривычки челюсть быстро начинает ныть, и тогда он помогает себе рукой; отрывается, чтобы хрипло отдышаться, облизать солёные губы, и наклоняется снова.

— Джим, — выдыхает Освальд с восторгом, словно молится. — Джим! Джимджимджим...

Джим ошибался. Вот это — поток невнятных восторженных восклицаний, которые Джим выманивает из Освальда каждым движением вперёд, лишние слоги, которые Освальд добавляет к его имени — самое прекрасное. Губы Освальда растягиваются в улыбке; мазок венозной крови на снегу. Он так крепко тянет Джима за отросшие после армии волосы, что у того едва не выступают слёзы.

Джим растягивает его, постепенно наращивает темп, скользит круговыми движениями, большим пальцем поглаживая яички Освальда, — тот издаёт низкий горловой звук, закрывает пылающее лицо от света — и от Джима, — обхватывает ладонью запястье Джима, задерживая его пальцы в себе, и тянет его на себя, целуя — скорее кусаясь.

Он сглатывает, приподнимается на руках, прижимается к животу Освальда членом, и дурашливо улыбается.

Только реальность полна таких деталей: от Джима уже сейчас несёт потом, на полу валяется пачка презервативов, которые Джим, вечный бойскаут, оптимистично носил в бумажнике (наконец-то использует); за окном — крики сирен, автомобильные гудки, отдалённый гул лопастей вертолёта, шуршание шин по мокрому от вечернего дождя асфальту. Ты реален, Джим Гордон, и человек, который гладит тебе спину и смотрит на тебя огромными чёрными глазами, и ждёт тебя, не задавая ни единого вопроса, — реален тоже. Джим бы не смог вообразить созвездие веснушек на его плечах; то, как именно его рёбра будут выступать под кожей, как будут сокращаться мускулы живота, когда Джим найдёт верный угол проникновения и Освальд обхватит его ногами и прижмёт к себе. Это настоящее.

 

После они валяются на постели, обессиленные, но довольные. Общее тепло их кожи, изящный изгиб бедра Освальда, на котором Джим лежит щекой, истома, разливающаяся по всему телу, погружает Джима в крепкий спокойный сон. Самое замечательное — он абсолютно трезв. И не против повторить все ещё раз. Чуть-чуть попозже…

***

— Ты храпишь, Джеймс Гордон, — с восхищением говорит Освальд. Кажется, всё в Джиме приводит его в абсолютный щенячий восторг. Он напялил на себя джимову майку и теперь с видимым удовольствием трётся носом о ткань.

Джим целует его в шею, в острое плечо под своей лямкой:

— Снились электрические овцы. Подбросишь меня до города?

***

Его рубашка пристаёт к спине, влажная от пота. Стая чаек пролетает над ними в строгой V-образной формации, но Джим не обращает на них никакого внимания. Освальд хромает к нему со стаканом кофе и утренней газетой, улыбаясь, и сердце Джима пропускает удар.

***

Они спорят весь путь до центра города. Спорят о том, включил ли Джим поворотник, о его неспособности использовать тормоза по назначению («Джеймс Гордон, я себе чуть нос не разбил, ты что, не видел тормозные огни впереди? Так вот, видишь их, начинай тормозить сам»). О музыкальных вкусах Освальда («Если я веду машину, Освальд, я и выбираю станцию, и какого чёрта я должен слушать Вэна Моррисона, господи Иисусе?!»), где остановиться, чтобы заправиться, где остановиться, чтобы перехватить завтрак; насколько их задержит ремонт левой полосы на шоссе и пьют ли настоящие мужчины мартини.

— Джеймс Бонд пьёт мартини, — Освальд угрюмо подчёркивает (в третий раз). Это его главный аргумент. Джим разгоняется на пару секунд, а потом снова резко тормозит. Освальд побелевшими пальцами цепляется за ремень безопасности, но уже не комментирует способности Джима к вождению.

— Джеймса Бонда не существует. Он так же далек от определения «настоящий мужчина», как сёстры Вачовски.

Освальд закатывает глаза.

— Ну хорошо, а что же тогда пьют настоящие мужчины? — с нарочито грубым акцентом жителя Нэрроуз. — Спирт, бензин и «Гиннесс» на разлив?

— Так вот что ты подаёшь в своём баре, оказывается?

— О да. Самогон и дизельное топливо — вечные хиты продаж среди моих завсегдатаев-чернорабочих. Снобы заказывают мартини.

— Я так и говорил, — откликается Джим и дёргает автомобиль ещё на щедрых десять футов.

— Это была шутка.

— Я это проигнорирую.

В итоге в центр они прибывают почти час спустя, молча, погруженные каждый в свои мысли.

— Ничего, если я оставлю твой автомобиль на муниципальной стоянке в квартале отсюда? — спрашивает Джим, не глядя на Освальда. — Выйдешь здесь? Три улицы до твоего бара.

— Ну да. Куда же ещё я могу направляться в этом огромном городе-миллионнике, только в свой бар, спасибо, что спросил заранее, Джим Гордон, — когда Освальд чего-то боится, то всегда переходит в наступление. Даёт Джиму шанс отступить. Шанс, который Джим, возможно, не заслуживает: они всё ещё могут распрощаться, как следует разругавшись, и забыть о том, что было ночью.

И Джим действительно делает шаг, но не в том направлении, которое от него ждут.

— Умник, — бросает Джим раздражённо и в финальном рывке ухитряется втиснуться в последнее парковочное место. — Я заканчиваю в девять, если мне повезёт, если не повезёт, то всё равно в девять, но тогда Харви в полночь. Может, захочешь куда-нибудь сходить после работы? У меня аллергия на цирки, которые приезжают в Готэм, но, например, в кино?

Освальд медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит на Джима: он выглядит как человек, который решает сложную задачу — знает ответ, но пока не может довести уравнение до логического завершения; выглядит раздосадованным и удовлетворённым.

— Кино, — повторяет Освальд. — Да, Джим. Я бы хотел сходить с тобой в кино.

***

— Чёрт побери, — вздыхает Харви, положив ноги на стол Джима («Приятель, тебе же будет лучше, если твои ботинки окажутся чистыми. Стерильно чистыми. Или я тебе не советую, — сказал Джим, когда Харви подложил под пижонские кожаные туфли «Уолл-стрит джорнэл». — «Ой, как будто ты это читаешь. “Уолл-Стрит джорнэл”, Джим, серьёзно?» — «Я читаю». Харви фыркнул в кофе Джима, который он пил с выражением крайнего неудовольствия на лице. — «Правда, что ли? В таком случае, объясни мне. Объясни систему экономического рынка такому простому неграмотному парню как я. Расскажи мне о крахе рынка жилья. Поговори со мной, Алан Гринспен. О, господи, _субстандартные ипотеки_ , давай, рассказывай мне полностью, Джим»)

— Вам обоим нечем заняться? — Эссен швыряет папку на стол Джима. — Харви, это твоё дело. И советую убраться из моего участка, пока он не превратился в корраль О-Кей.

***

Полицейские фонари пробивают брешь в темноте — в ровной выемке света аккуратно лежит тело (а что ты ожидал, Джим Гордон, выигрышный лотерейный билет?); вместилище органической жизни, теперь навечно сохранённой разве что в пятнах крови на бетоне.

Мир вокруг Джима темнеет, сжимаясь до пятна света — луча прожектора. Земля под его ногами кажется странно тонкой, как яичная скорлупа, готовая треснуть и разойтись от чрезмерного давления каблуков.

Харви тихо присвистывает. А Джим садится на корточки и смотрит. Представляет себя на её месте. Он ведь уже почти умирал — раньше. Наверное, когда-нибудь и сам упокоится в каком-нибудь бетонном отстойнике, пока его вывернутая наизнанку требуха будет привлекать всех готэмских мух.

Потеря крови заставляет голову кружиться, как будто ты танцуешь на краю крыши. Он не мог умереть, потому что он не хотел умереть, а значит, всё будет в порядке, главное, держаться за холод и боль, заполняющие тело, не терять сознания и верить в иллюзорное ”я не умру, пока сам этого не захочу».

А вот эта женщина умерла — в этом пустынном огромном здании, лёжа в голубином помёте. Умерла не сразу, судя по окровавленным и сломанным ногтям, бессильно царапавшим пол. Она следила за полоской солнца, перемещавшейся по выщербленным металлическим стенам, ощущала, как кровь медленно густеет, покидая её тело. Смерть должна была стать последним закрытым гештальтом, подведением черты под длинным списков долгов, а она так молода, как же она может умереть? На кухне — недопитая чашка кофе, на столе — счёт за химчистку, который надо оплатить, а на прикроватной тумбочке — скучная книга с закладкой на середине, которую всё-таки надо читать, и она как раз начала письмо своему брату в Рим, а вокруг неё город, где живут тысячи убийц, насильников и бандитов, которые должны лежать и умирать на её месте, не она, пожалуйста, я не могу умереть вот так –

Живот вспорот, внутренности грубо извлечены стальным крюком. Жестоко и эффективно. Никаких записок, никаких отметок, ничего, указывающего на что-то личное. Но мёртвая София Фальконе ясно обозначала вполне… личную причину.

— Что насчёт крюка? — безнадёжно предлагает Харви. — Может, криминалисты помогут хотя бы с этим?

— Что, добудут адрес ближайшего хозяйственного? — Джим огрызается.

В участке Эссен уже ждёт, готовая проглотить и выплюнуть их вместе с оправданиями.

— Мне плевать, как вы это сделаете. Найдите этого ублюдка. Найдите хоть что-нибудь.

— Если человек прекрасно знаком с работой криминалистов, он не оставит следов, пока не захочет. Сара, ты же знаешь, — медленно говорит Джим.

— Даже не начинай, Джим. Я предупреждаю тебя.

Они работают весь вечер. Изучают прошлые дела (слишком тонкие папки), отчёты (вот здесь, напротив, завал бесполезной бумажной писанины), модус операнди всех более или менее подходящих потрошителей в богатой картотеке Готэма; просматривают видеокассеты с опросами потенциальных свидетелей, членов семей, друзей.

Харви открывает новую банку «Ред Булла»:

— Если нам повезёт, это был сумасшедший гастролёр, который уже готов отчалить в другой город. Как насчёт Метрополиса? Меня всегда раздражали рожи местных... Цент за твои мысли, Джимбо.

— Харви. Где шляпа?

— Какае, нах, шляпа?

— Нигма мертв. Альварез якобы застрелил его при попытке сбежать на катере. Тело удачно затонуло, но осталась шляпа со следами его биологического материала, скажем так. Его идиотский котелок. Где он?

— Джим… Твой семейный катаклизм с Ли оставил тебе хоть крошку памяти, или ты слишком основательно подсел на прозак? Пару месяцев назад у нас прорвало канализацию, пол-архива утонуло в дерьме. Та половина, которую не успели передать в хранилище улик.

— И что стало со шляпой? Она что, волшебным образом растворилась?

Харви пожимает плечами — это не его дело. Улики и свидетельства теряются всё время, для Готэма ничего особенного. В порядке вещей.

***

— Загадочник, — Джим расстёгивает кобуру и выкладывает пистолет на стол. Освальд морщится, но через мгновение его лицо разглаживается.

— Эдвард жив? Мне стоило догадаться, но я был абсолютно уверен… И он убил...

— Софию Фальконе. В числе остальных. Тебя это будто радует, — Джим вспоминает её распотрошённый живот. Белую, как мрамор, грудь, запавшие глаза.

Освальд делает сочувствующее лицо.

Когда они вместе, иногда Джим забывает, какой Освальд на самом деле.  
Освальд предугадывает даже его мысли — поднимает глаза через мгновение после того, как Джим обжигает его взглядом. Освальд пугает его, злит, выводит из равновесия, и успокаивает, поддразнивает, ластится, любит или делает вид, что любит, держит Джима на расстоянии вытянутой руки и сквозь пальцы смотрит на его работу, молчит, когда Джим арестовывает одного из его головорезов, принимая правила игры, и это гораздо больше того, чем кто-либо когда-либо для Джима делал. Но скоро Джим засунет его за решётку. Или в Аркхэм — туда, откуда Освальда не выпустят уже никогда; Джим нашёл его и больше не отпустит.

Непонятно только, что же самому Освальду нужно от Джима. Собственный карманный спаситель, светящийся от праведности, как фонарик? Освальду, маленькому калеке, выплывшему в реке Готэм среди трупов проституток, политиков, нищих, детей, богатых самоубийц и богемных художников — в чудовищном Стиксе, холодном вареве мусора, смерти и мутирующих от химических отходов рыб.

Что происходит у него в голове, какие крутятся там шестеренки и винтики? С Освальдом ты никогда не узнаешь, о чём же он думает; его лихорадочную мономанию не подвергнуть простому анализу.

Джим не против — прелесть Освальда в его отдалённости.

— Ты бы убил ради меня? — неожиданно спрашивает Освальд.

Это впервые, когда они говорят… о личном. Или около того. Джим молчит.

Освальд кивает, как будто ожидал именно такого ответа, — мечтательная улыбка не пропадает с лица. Его тонкие руки поглаживают кожаные подлокотники кресла, ногти с траурными полумесяцами проезжают по коже со скрипом.

Царапины от этих ногтей ещё свежи — Джим поводит плечами, — но это приятная боль.

***  
Джиму нравится чувствовать себя победителем. Кому нет? А вот Освальду явно непривычно чувствовать себя распятым тяжелым чужим телом. Губами Джим считает частоту его пульса — Освальд побаивается, неловко прикрывает соски, искусанные Джимом, — сложно поверить, что это Пингвин, который контролирует город и может забить тебя до смерти тростью, а потом налить себе бокал вина и углубиться в биржевые сводки с тем же удовольствием, с каким наигравшийся ребёнок откладывает от себя кубики.

— Я восхищаюсь Эдвардом, — вдруг произносит Освальд, словно продолжая начатый за чашкой чая разговор. — Абсолютная, совершенная логика безумца. Это так интересно.

Джим надеется, что Освальд говорит о других людях в постели только из-за своей неопытности; сдерживает себя, чтобы не укусить его живот, но Освальд так доверчиво разводит колени, что Джим сдаётся.

— Это ужасно, Освальд, даже для тебя, о каком «интересе» ты вообще можешь говорить?

Освальд закидывает руки за голову, произносит что-то среднее между «угу» и «мгм». Не похоже на то, что он согласен с Джимом.

— Джеймс, что ты получишь за поимку Нигмы? Если тебя когда-нибудь и повысят до комиссара, что практически невозможно, — Освальд откровенно веселится: он никогда не позволит, чтобы Джим стал комиссаром, — ты всё так же будешь получать крошки. Тебя похвалят, может быть, дадут поощрительный приз, пустят на сцену королевы выпускного вечера в школе, пока над тобой покачивается ведро со свиной кровью. Тебе никогда не пробиться в высшую лигу. А если ты отпустишь ситуацию сейчас, твой Готэм будет становиться чище… Чужими руками, Джим, и тебе даже и пальцем шевелить не надо!

У него бархатистый низкий голос, как у одного из тех гуру, которые босиком ведут за собой целые паствы, чтобы после угостить стаканчиком «кул-эйда» на гайанской земле, — голос, полный скрытого электричества, пробирающего тебя до мурашек и заставляющего поверить, что ты единственный человек во Вселенной.

У Освальда холодные руки — когда он впивается в плечи Джима, тому кажется, что его отстегали плеткой из ментоловых листьев. Все трескается, как зеркало под каблуком, и вот уже тысяча глаз смотрят на них: сцена из фильма ужасов, реальность, разбитая на осколки.

Они больше не говорят о Нигме.

***

Джим просыпается необычно поздно. К счастью, у него сегодня выходной (в Готэме это означает то, что на работу он придёт всё равно, но можно без галстука), и он позволяет себе поваляться ещё. Освальд стоит у окна, глядит в гнилой позднеосенний дождь за стеклом и чистит пистолет. Он даже не смотрит, как механически его пальцы протирают детали, движения доведены до автоматизма. Это завораживает. Пальцы чуть поблескивают от смазки. В воздухе витает запах секса и масла.

— Освальд, — тихо зовет Джим.

Освальд послушно возвращается в постель, оседлывает Джима, улыбается, забавно тычется с поцелуями — в лоб, брови, нос, подбородок.

Пистолет остается на столе у окна, сияющий отполированным тёмным металлом. Следящий за ними.

***

Даже если это и гастролёр (это не так, Джим, ты знаешь, что это не так), он явно обосновался в Готэме надолго. Убийства теперь происходят с вызывающей ужас частотой: раз в полторы недели.

Джим часто ночует у Освальда. Его постель, его запах, его коричная зубная паста, его искалеченное, но отчего-то привлекательное для Джима тело — всё становится обыденностью. Джим точно знает, что Освальд практически не пьёт кофе, никогда не включает «Фокс» и планирует вложить некую сумму уведённых от налогов наличных в покупку «Принца Бальтазара Карлоса на коне»; знает, что Освальд хранит впечатляющую коллекцию своих туфель в отдельной комнате, но разбрасывает повсюду свои запонки и банные полотенца и постоянно забывает опорожнить пепельницы.

Джим не знает его любимых фильмов, не знает, чего Освальд боялся в детстве, нравится ли ему бейсбол и верит ли он в приметы про чёрную кошку. Они почти не разговаривают.

А смысл?

***

После восьмого трупа к делу подключаются федералы. Счастливец номер восемь, крепко сбитый ирландец лет сорока, найден на чердаке заброшенного многоквартирного дома. Его уже немножко обглодали крысы, но благодаря осенним холодам тело не успевает разложиться. Сильно.

ФБР запрашивает полный контроль над расследованием. Харви с Джимом обмениваются одинаковыми мрачными взглядами, когда Эссен за стеклом своего кабинета пытается бороться за них, пытается и, конечно, проигрывает.

Начальство прилетает из округа Колумбия, всё как полагается. С ним целый штат экспертов (трое), которые в один голос заявляют, что их убийца эскалирует. Этим «их» они присваивают убийцу себе, убийцу, который вначале принадлежал Джиму и Харви.

Но самое омерзительное, это, разумеется, слово «эскалирует».

Когда Харви спрашивает, что это означает для расследования, он получает расплывчатые ответы. Это означает, что убийца теряет контроль. Это означает, что убийца становится увереннее. Это не имеет ничего общего с уверенностью. Это означает, что ему скучно. Это означает, что он хочет, чтобы полиция думала, что ему скучно. Это означает, что он хочет что-то заявить.

— Это означает, вы ни хуя не понимаете, — срывается Харви. Джим помалкивает, даже когда эксперт (Хуч, Хэч, что-то такое), больше напоминающий не учёного, а фермера с картины Вуда, только с очками похуже, растерянно оглядывается на Джима в поисках поддержки.

— Наша работа во многом строится на догадках, — Харви кипятится, пока пытается завести свою дряхлую машину (Хоч угрожает подать жалобу, но Эссен прижимает лёд к его подбитому глазу, и их с Харви просто отстраняют от дела). — Но эти сволочи? Едва ли далеко ушли от предсказателей и хиромантов.

Дело, как и древний «додж», буксует на месте. Федералы не справляются.

Город затихает от ужаса — ирландцы и итальянцы, русские и арабы, все оказались под прицелом. Ещё немного — и воцарится хаос, которого Джим так боится. Освальд только беспечно пожимает плечами. Хаос ему на руку, хаос — великий помощник в эти непростые времена. «А люди?» — спрашивает Джим, уже зная ответ.

«Сопутствующий ущерб».

Всё так. Невозможно нести ответственность за каждую щепку.

***

— У твоего отца в самом деле красивый дом, — замечает Джим, по правде говоря, несколько привирая.

— Да, — наконец отвечает Освальд. Одно-единственное слово, плоское и глухое, как спущенная шина. Они некоторое время стоят друг напротив друга, пока Освальд не прокашливается.

— Кофе?

Хромает вглубь дома, и Джим послушно тащится за ним.

Освальд уже включил кофеварку, плеснул молока в чашку, не дожидаясь замечаний Джима (их и не последует — Джим любит латте). Он вспоминает, как они с Ли ругались каждый раз из-за того, что Джим забывал купить молока, а последний пакет в холодильнике был как всегда безнадёжно просрочен. Джим делает глоток, не чувствуя вкуса — горячо, и достаточно.

Себе Освальд наливает воды из-под крана, долго пьёт, отфыркиваясь. Он выглядит плохо — очевидно, почти всю ночь провёл на ногах. Под глазами у него мешки. Кутикула в крови. Он опять грыз ногти. Рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, верхние пуговицы расстёгнуты, на шее — засосы и следы укусов.

Джим с громким стуком возвращает чашку на блюдце.

Задать вопрос вслух означает принять поражение, а Джим Гордон отчаянно не любит проигрывать.

Поэтому они говорят о вещах, частью которых являются, но которые необязательно являются частью их, например: Джим рассказывает общие детали о расследовании и о том, что дело передали федералам (по лицу Освальда скользит тень улыбки, довольной и неприятной, но стоит моргнуть, и она исчезает), но не спрашивает о происхождении меток на коже Освальда. Освальд, в свою очередь, рассказывает о повышении акцизов на спиртное.

Разговора хватает на пятнадцать минут.

Освальд заглядывает в свой пустой стакан. Часы почти зловеще отбивают двенадцать (и над всем воцарилась Красная Смерть), но и это не колеблет тяжёлого молчания между ними. Джиму очень хочется к нему прикоснуться. Такое нелепое желание — притиснуть Освальда к себе, как было в первый вечер, который они провели вместе, прижаться лбом к его лбу. Вместо этого Джим поправляет галстук:

— Созвонимся завтра?

— Конечно, — радостно кивает Освальд с видимым облегчением.

Они так и не прикоснулись друг к другу. Даже когда Освальд передавал ему чашку кофе — даже тогда.

***

Дорогу домой он срезает через доки Диксона. Идёт мимо знакомого круглосуточного магазинчика, но не покупает сигареты. Он наконец распаковывает коробки, оставшиеся ещё от переезда от Барбары, и приводит свою халупу в жилой вид. Утром он решает впервые за долгое время съесть не бургер, а салат. Он игнорирует древний дребезжащий лифт и спускается, пользуясь крепкой пожарной лестницей.

***

— Я сегодня буду занят. Да и у тебя дежурство. Давай как-нибудь в другой раз? Извини, старина, — на мгновение помехи исчезают, и голос Освальда, чуть запыхавшийся, звучит неожиданно близко.

— Все в порядке, — гладко отвечает Джим и осторожно кладет трубку. Нагретый пластик постепенно остывает и скоро станет совсем холодным. Надо забрать свои рубашки из шкафа Освальда и любимую бритву. Часть Джима волей-неволей проникла в дом Освальда, как бы не хотелось. Тотем и табу.

С любознательностью археолога он раскапывает среди старых журналов и затерянных отчетов комиксы Освальда. Думает о нём, об Освальде, который смеялся над шутками Джима; с которым они делили воскресную газету, ели хотдоги, выбирали новую стойку для бара. Целовались. Трахались на этой новой стойке — Джим неуклюже шутил «надо бы окрестить её», и Освальд смотрел на него, широко распахнув свои странные зелёные глазищи, будто любовался.

Джим думает о параллельных вселенных. В каждой порядочной линейке комиксов обязательно есть место другим мирам.

В одном из них Джим Гордон умирает от пневмонии в полевом госпитале. В другом некий Джон Корден возвращается в Готэм, когда ему велят, послушно убивает информатора и выбрасывает его труп в реку. В третьем Джин Морсден служит своей стране, получает чин за чином и никогда не возвращается в Готэм. Однажды в утренних новостях он слышит, как какого-то криминального авторитета со смешной птичьей кличкой сажают в Аркхэм, но не придаёт этому никакого значения. В четвёртом он убивает Нигму.

До того, как Освальд узнает его. До того, как Нигма решает узнать Освальда. До того, как Нигма возникает снова, словно ночной кошмар; до того, как Освальд начинает пропадать по вечерам, а его руки — пахнуть кровью людей, которых Нигма принёс ему в подарок, Эдвард Нигма, великий безумец. Тот, кто встанет с Освальдом плечом к плечу, чтобы строить его империю и уничтожить всё, что может помешать им на пути.

Перед глазами появляется лицо Нигмы, очкастое, отталкивающее лицо, сливающееся с Марком Дэвидом Чепменом в нечто единое — психа, убивающего из желания самоутвердиться, из тайного обожания. Какая же история без щепотки старого доброго предательства? Какое время, такие герои, и весьма логично, что Освальд нашёл себе нового.

Джим складывает руки за головой, кладет ноги на тот же номер «Уолл-стрит» и задумчиво посвистывает.

Ни у одного героя комиксов история не заканчивалась хорошо. Для Джима это наполовину проклятие… наполовину утешение.


End file.
